Names and Places
by Memolade
Summary: Because things happen for a reason, and you might be that 'reason'. Akashi/Mayuzumi/OC


Hello!

Because mayuzumi is currently running amok inside my head and that akashi (still) is as interesting as ever, his personality i mean,,, i suddenly came up with another fic that will center on some drama (again) about the relationship of these three charac, mayuzumi,akashi and my oc named yori, (seriously, i wish there's also some girl charac in kNb so i won't have to create an oc,,,, oc doesnt receive much love i think,,)

one more thing, mayuzumi is actually cute and hot! Pls, ;A;

Ps. Be warned. No fluff just pure drama and may contain some own opinions about mayuzumi. and ofcourse .DRAMA. And also, english is not my first language,

reviews.

* * *

**Success and perfection.**

It was a known fact to everyone that the surname Akashi was equivalent to that. And bearing that name...you must have to always win, to always succeed on every terms and to everything.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_"Our team won again, huh? As expected of the captain!"_

_"Yes, after all he belongs to that family, that one, you know ... Akashi Family."_

_"Ehh?! I see, so that explains it all._

The news of Rakuzan basketball club being the overall champion of this year inter high finally reached the school. The team that was held by a member of that family - Akashi Seijuro.

This time, it was only a common courtesy of the school to give them the proper recognition and congratulates them for winning.

Inside the gymnasium, they were awarded by the chairman of school in front of all the students in Rakuzan High.

The focus was of course on him, hundred pairs of eyes gazing him with awe and admiration for another achievement he did for the school. It was only one month ago when he won the championship on a National tournament for Shogi.

But not only on extra curriculum activities that Akashi Seijuro was able to showcase his skills, he also managed to bring the trophy when he joined some quiz bee as the representative not only for Rakuzan High but also for all school in Kyoto.

Just everything he do leads to victory.

To sum it up, he was indeed a genius to everything.

Sooner, the whole gymnasium was filled by loud applauses from different students.

However, at the same time, there was someone among the pile of crowd that should felt proud for this achievements. A student that had the right to applause the loudest among anyone else.

After all, she also held the same name.

_**Akashi**_.

Yet, regardless of that, she just couldn't seem to feel that way.

She was amazed of this another achievement made by Akashi Seijuro. But joining everyone's applause would only be bothersome.

Why? Because, this thing was already normal for her.  
She knew it already. The fact that Akashi Seijuro participated means that he will win it for sure.  
She heard it a lot of times, he always say that never once he feel how it would feel to lose. What would it be like to lose? He don't know.

So a news like this, of him winning, is just normal and that there's really nothing to be surprised about.

He's not just a simple genius, he is a prodigy.

_Inter high Tournament...eh?_  
The name of the tournament would interest her more than the result because she knew that he will win anyways.

As always...

It was always the same outcome so why bother being happy-happy about another common victory?

She grimaced.

The ceremony was still going on, yet, she had already decided on leaving.  
Staying for more minutes would only make her feel sick.  
Just seeing how these people look at her sent dismay all over her body.

Their eyes were like saying 'You must be proud!' 'As expected, how could he even be your-'

She clicked her tongue and ignored the sight instead.

She went straight inside her classroom, picked her bag and went to that place where she would feel at ease. At the highest part of this school, at the rooftop.

She couldn't stand to be there, to be surrounded with those eyes that won't stop judging her.

_"How could a person like her be related to Akashi Seijuro?"_

She placed her hands on the railings and let the wind caressed her body.

Summer was about to end, the temperature hinted that.

She sighed, and sighed and again.

_"Akashi-san is so amazing yet-"_

_"That is rather unexpected...how could she be the only one who's-"_

Those were the few phrases she could remember from everyone.

Judging her, giving their own opinions and concluding things on their own without really knowing the truth. But what truth? Not like she could tell them, that was a hidden secret only known inside their house.

In the eyes of these people, she was that. The person who for some reason belonged to a high class family yet does not possess the same attributes as him.

After all, she was far from being genius. And although she belonged to the Top 10 in terms of overall performance in their exams, it was only because she was studying hard.

About extra curricular activities, she was not that athletic too.

As to put it shortly, she and Akashi Seijuro were like miles away.

Regardless of that, people would always expect her to be like him just because she had the same name but when it showed that she couldn't even level the slightest victory that Akashi Seijuro was having, they would then looked her with a pair of eyes as if wondering how in the world she became his...sister.

Sister...

A Sibling...

Her brother...

_Yeah, just how did I become his sister?_

She greeted her teeth in anger.

Inhaling a big air, she shouted hardly at the top of her lungs, "Everyone is just the same piece of judgmental shit!" She was not referring to anyone as she yelled to the air twice.

She gasped at the end while clenching her fist. It was her only way to ease this irritation. Shouting like this lessened what she felt, making her calm...comfortable. That after this, she could go back to the usual stoic girl, as what everyone who didn't know her considered and believed.

She was planning to go for another yelling when suddenly, she heard a voice.

"I don't really mind you being here but I would like it if you keep your voice down. I happened to like this spot a lot so I suggest you not ruin its quietness." Someone suddenly commented and it was really straightforward.

Unfamiliar voice, she couldn't tell where it came from. She frowned warily.

She was 100% sure that she was the only one here from the beginning, or more like ever since. _What the hell was that?_

The reason that she chose this place was because she knew she could have this rooftop for herself only. So...why did she hear a voice? Could it be a ghost? Was she imagining things now? Slightly, her lips began shaking nervously as she forced her head to turn on the direction where the voice came.

On the opposite side from where she was standing, there was indeed someone.

She blinked, trying to register the sight she had. A boy sitting on the floor while reading a book. He wasn't looking at her or more like he wasn't bothered to look at her because he was too glued on the book he had.

A couple of seconds passed, she was still in shock and quite in disbelief. So it was not a ghost but a person in flesh!

_This is bad! He heard everything for sure!_

The thought worried her, it would be a disgrace if everyone found out that Akashi Yori was actually this type of person. She said 'shit'. Worst! What if he spread that to everyone? She was in the middle of panicking when she noticed how nonchalant the boy was. He seemed not planning on speaking again. As if that long statement he said just a while ago was all that he wanted to say.

Gray hair and wearing the male uniform of this school. He was studying on this school?! Well, of course he was, he wouldn't be here if he didn't.  
But come to think of it, his face was unfamiliar. A complete stranger, but more importantly, this was the first time she saw someone here.

She frowned a bit.  
Who is he?  
And what did he just say? 'I don't really mind you being here...'  
Is he always been here? She asked on her mind.  
No, it was her who _is_ always here. That was what she believed.

So...what was that? Saying something as if she should be thankful that he was letting her here.

Without really knowing why or maybe just to clarify things, she decided to paced forward to his direction stopping few meters away to study him...skeptically.

And if she would have to say her impression to this person, it would be the fact that he seemed blunt and it kinda contradicted his appearance since he was actually look dull...like if you didn't pay attention, you won't notice him.

She remained that way while waiting for him to turn his eyes on her.  
But what he did was just a small glance. And it actually took him couple of minutes to do that.

Somehow, that book seemed too important that he couldn't get his attention away. Or was it really because of the book? Or maybe he was not just really interested?

She couldn't believe this.  
How unusual, she thought.

He seemed not to care of what happened. Like how she yelled and acted that way.

It was not that she didn't like it, she was just puzzled because she knew if it was some other person...they would be despising her for that shameful doings believing that everyone in Akashi family shouldn't be saying that and doing this or whatsoever.

And/Or, that if it was Akashi Seijuro, he wouldn't be in that state performing some disgraceful act.

_This guy doesn't seem to care at all._  
It confused her somehow.

"Um, do you...not know me?" She asked.

He moved his eyeballs on the corner just to have a quick glimpse at her.  
And no, her face didn't ring a bell except the fact the she was that girl who constantly stay at this place, just like him.

Honestly speaking, he was not really interested on knowing or asking who she was. After all, he chose this place because he find the right peace and quietness here. Just perfect for his reading hours.

She was sure of it, his eyes landed on her yet it seemed not to know her at all. How was that possible?

She zoomed in her face quite a bit, now crouching beside him. On the second try, she jerked her head sidewards as if still insisting her question, "you don't look like you know who I am...I guess?" She said.

To that, the gray-haired boy looked at her blankly as he said "Not really." And it was followed by a small sigh at the end before closing his book to stand up.

The situation irked him, he only wanted to read but this girl looked like she wasn't planning on letting him do that, so he decided to find another place for the time being.

He walked away without goodbye.  
As simple as that, their first encounter happened.  
Yori had no choice but to watched him as he disappeared.

Her face gradually tracing a slight amusement.  
In an instant, she felt a little happy with that. Strange, you could say.

How is that possible? Seriously...  
She had always believed that there was no student in Rakuzan high who couldn't state who she was or even her name.

He was the first person to treat her like a normal stranger. No surprised words like "I know you! Akashi-kun's sister!"

It was not that she hated being his sister.

Instead, why there must be always a continuation of being his sister as if everyone was in disbelief.  
Why must it be the way for them to recognize her? Was that even their only way?

Can't it be just a simple "Ah, her name is Yori" and period?

That's all.

Yet, everyone would always stick the thought of her to be must as perfect as him. Of course, that is just an absurd thing to say, since, she couldn't even reach that perfection. No way she will.

* * *

One of the things she wouldn't want to happen at school was to cross paths with Akashi Seijuro. But her fate wasn't on her side at the moment as she was seeing him right in front of her eyes.

His eyes darted right on her.

The words that must be said was only that, "Congratulations on winning...Onii-san." She greeted with the lack of emotion that supposedly present on this kind of thing.

Oniisan...she had been referring him this way for quite a while now yet it still didn't sound right on her ears.

In the eyes of everyone, he was the older brother and in their eyes too was that they were both in first year for a reason that everyone easily bought anyways.

In their eyes too, she was a transferred student from a foreign middle school who had this intense and advance curriculum. Therefore, it was fine for her to be in high school.

_"Whoa, is that even possible?"_

They would often say once they heard that and then it would be follow by a _"Well, she's his sister, guess that explains it."_

So every reason that seems an exaggeration would be possible as long as it is related to Akashi Seijuro?  
The answer is of course Yes.

But the truth is, she just went on a fast paced, dreaded home study / tutoring that was supervised by the Akashi households especially the father.

"Thank you, Yori." Akashi Seijuro replied dryly.  
And that ended their conversation.  
When their shoulders brushed past, she let out the air that unknowingly developed from her lungs. Really, encountering him on a public place like here at the hallway seemed so uncomfortable for her.

People talked, always.  
Just like now, students were murmuring about something again. The only difference was the usage of words or the terms but the meaning was always the same - comparing her to him.

Black hair flew gracefully, chin up as she decided to just let them be, ignore them and went on. It was just a talk that should not mean any special for her. She was used to it after all. What important is that person.

Her.

Her mother.

The sole reason why she was here, why she was doing this.

Standing firmly on this kind of life was after all the only thing that would let her see the face of her mother.

* * *

"I'm home, Mother." She greeted the woman sitting on a soft couch outside at the porch of their house. She was like waiting for someone, but she wasn't sure it was her or him that she was waiting.

Regardless, she approached her and stopped beside her.

The woman on her mid 30 smiled at her. Her smile was sweet that the slight wrinkles on some parts of her face failed to make her old. "Yori, welcome home." Her voice was soft.

Yori waited for more but only saw her going back on looking at the garden on their front. Until a voice joined them greeting the same 'I'm home mother'. None other than the son, her supposedly older brother named Seijuro.

To that, their mother smiled but it was brighter. Followed by standing up as she gave a hug to him. Holding the side of his arms, she said "Seijuro,welcome home." It was the same words she said to her but it was delivered livelier.

Her mouth parted and slightly envious of the scenery she had on her front.  
Mother and son. Mother and child.

You must be lucky Onii-san, is there still anything you've been asking for?

She sighed soundlessly, putting her weight on her left heel and was planning to leave when her mother suddenly spoke. "Yori, let's have our dinner."

She blinked before forming a slight smile. "Y-yes!"

Their mother went to prepare the food leaving her with him.  
Now it was like a staring contest between the siblings, like their eyes were the one doing the conversation. And to tell it frankly, it wasn't that soothing.

Instead of a pair of smiles that supposedly be exchanged between a siblings, the two just had plain serious faces.

Almost one and half a year of leaving under the same room, the words that had been exchanged between them were very minimum. They never had a moment to talk about each other nor introduced each other's likes and dislikes. Because, they never had the chance to do so. Right now was their second time of being alone together, the first being when their mother left them at the dining room for only a couple of minutes to get more foods.

This time was different and the second.

On her mind, she knew that there was no way she could just walk out without uttering something.  
"Onii-" she paused, that just didn't seem right knowing they were alone so she switched it with "Seijuro-san, i'll see you later." And done. She managed to say.

It was then quickly paid by Seijuro, "Yori," he called, she paused walking and that was when Seijuro took the opportunity to walked past her. "I will never like the idea of you addressing me by my given name." He bitterly said as he move his pace.

She scoffed in silent, "I could say the same to you..." She stared at his back and before he could disappear from her sight, as if with mockery she continued, "..Onii-san."


End file.
